La lettre
by Titange013
Summary: OneShot: Un jeune garçon de 11 ans vient de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard faisant ressurgir de tres nombreux souvenirs à ses parents...


_Sept mois apres ma première fanfiction, You'll never go, je me suis décidée à en faire une deuxième dans un style fort différent. C'est une fic qui se déroule après Poudlard mais on peut y retrouver le célèbre couple d'Harry Potter, Ron/Hermione. Je remercie les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews à mon ancienne fanfiction et souhaite à celles qui lisent celle-ci une agréable lecture. J'espère que vous aprécierez. Enjoy!_

**La lettre**

En ce matin du 26 Mars 2017, le paisible village de Loutry-Sainte- Chaspoule était totalement endormi. Totalement ? Non, car dans une maison proche du lieu dit : « Le Terrier », un jeune garçon bruns aux yeux bleus de dix ans était assis sur son lit. Il s'était réveillé plus tôt ce jour-là, car ce jour était celui de son onzième anniversaire mais surtout celui ou il devrait recevoir sa lettre d'admission au collège Poudlard, une des plus célèbre école de magie d'Europe. Son frère et lui y étaient inscrits depuis leurs naissances.

Au moment où six heures sonna au clocher de l'église, Arthur commençait à désespérer et se demandait si Coquecigrue, le vieux hibou un peu fou de son père, ne s'était pas perdu en chemin, ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment. Une autre possibilité était envisageable : Et si il était un cracmol et qu'il ne recevait jamais sa lettre ? Si tel était le cas, comment ses parents prendraient-ils la nouvelle ? Surtout sa mère car elle était ce que certains sorciers appellent une « sang-de-bourbe », c'est-à-dire qu'elle était une sorcière issue d'une famille moldue. Elle avait elle-même travaillé avec acharnement pour montrer à ses parents qu'elle était la première sorcière de la famille mais pas la moins douée pour autant. Arthur se demandait si les gènes moldus de ses grands parents maternels pouvaient soudain réapparaître après deux générations. Un soupçon de panique l'envahit rien qu'à cette pensée mais il balaya rapidement cette idée de la tête.

En effet, étant petit, son père avait décidé de l'emmener faire un tour en balai volant. A l'instant où il atteignit le toit de la maison, Arthur se retrouva dans sa chambre sans avoir compris comment il s'était retrouvé là. Sa mère lui avait expliqué par la suite qu'il avait sans doute transplané, ce qui était un acte magique avancé.

Ne voyant toujours pas Coq, Arthur recommença à lire « l'Histoire de Poudlard », un livre que sa mère connaissait par cœur à son âge. Il avait commencé cet ouvrage quelques jours auparavant pour prouver à sa mère qu'il était digne d'aller à Poudlard et surtout, pour ne pas la décevoir. Il venait d'ouvrir le bouquin au chapitre de la « Chambre des secrets » quand un hibou d'un certain âge entra par la fenêtre entrouverte et atterrit sans plus de cérémonie au beau milieu du livre. Apres avoir rapidement balayé d'un revers de main ; les plumes grises éparpillées tout autour de lui, Arthur décrocha une enveloppe à l'aspect officiel de la patte de Coquecigrue et donna à celui-ci un morceau de Miamhibou. Il décacheta ensuite fébrilement la lettre qui lui était adressée tandis que Coquecigrue regagnait sa cage et s'endormait, fatigué de sa mission. Arthur commença alors à lire sa lettre :

_**COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directrice : Minerva Mc Gonagall **_

**_  
Cher Mr Weasley,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mr Weasley, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
Ginny Weasley  
Directrice-adjointe  
_**

_La lettre était accompagnée d'une liste de fourniture._

Arthur n'en revenait pas : il allait aller à Poudlard, il était un sorcier, cette lettre en était la confirmation. Il allait suivre les traces de ses parents et de ses grands-parents paternels. Il se voyait déjà préfet ou même préfet-en-chef s'il travaillait de façon déterminée. En tout cas, il espérait atteindre ce poste et apprendrait sans relâche pour l'avoir. C'était trop beau pour être vrai et pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, il relut la lettre une seconde fois.

A cet instant, un garçonnet de cinq ans le cadet d'Arthur déboula dans la chambre, provoquant un hululement indigné d'un Coquecigrue endormi qui n'appréciait guère d'être réveillé aussi brusquement.

Les deux frères étaient fort différents : Arthur était grand pour son âge. Brun aux yeux bleus, il était affublé d'un long nez. Contrairement à son frère, son tempérament était studieux. Il adorait la lecture et avait déjà lu une bonne partie des livres au programme des étudiants de première année à Poudlard.

Plutôt effacé, il était souvent l'objet des railleries de ses camarades de classe. D'une part, parce qu'il avait un an d'avance mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait, pensait-il, pas un physique très enviable à l'inverse de son frère dont il était souvent jaloux.

Tout le monde aimait Gideon : Celui-ci était petit. Ses yeux noisette pétillants de malice illuminaient son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur. Sa crinière rousse était incoiffable mais lui donnait un air mignon. A l'opposé de son frère, il était passionné de Quidditch.

D'ailleurs, il avait une chambre tapissée de posters de Quidditch mais principalement de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, dont son père était le gardien. Gideon n'était pas particulièrement attiré par les études, au grand regret de sa mère.

Après avoir fait sursauté son frère par son arrivée fracassante, Gideon demanda alors à son frère :

- Arthur, tu n'aurais pas vu mon ours en peluche ? Je ne comprends pas, je l'avais laissé sur mon lit et il a disparu.

Son frère répondit : - Tu l'as encore perdu, ça fait la troisième fois cette sem…

Mais son frangin ne l'écoutait déjà plus ; il venait de remarquer la lettre qu'Arthur venait de recevoir. Lorsque il remarqua le sceau de Poudlard, il s'écria assez fort pour que tout le voisinage l'entende :

- Tu es admis à Poudlard ? Mais c'est génial, je vais aller le dire à papa et mam… !

- Ce n'est pas fini ce raffut ? s'exclama une voix féminine autoritaire. Une jeune femme vêtue d'une chemise de nuit venait de surgir dans la chambre de son fils aîné, afin de voir d'où provenait le bruit incessant qu'elle avait entendu depuis sa chambre voisine. Elle jetait à ses deux enfants un regard aussi pénétrant qu'un rayon laser dans le but de trouver celui qui était à l'origine de ce vacarme.

Apres un bref instant pendant lequel elle adressa diverses remontrances à son fils cadet (ses oreilles avaient pris une couleur rouge vif des que ses prunelles rencontrèrent celles de sa mère), ses yeux tombèrent sur la lettre d'Arthur. Elle poussa un cri presque aussi perçant que celui de Gideon :

- Félicitations Arthur, un sorcier, c'est magnifique !

Elle se tourna alors vers la porte et s'exclama alors :

- Ron, viens vite ! Il faut absolument que tu voies ça !

Elle étreignit alors son fils dans ses bras. Quelques accolades plus tard, son mari, un rouquin aux yeux bleu et à l'air endormi entra dans la chambre en demandant :

- Que se passe-t-il Hermignonne ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à nos fils ?

- Non, rien de grave, au contrai…

Hermione fut alors interrompue par son plus jeune fils qui courait dans les bras de son père en s'exclamant :

- Papa, devine quoi ? Arthur a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard !

Apres avoir déposé Gideon a terre, Ron donna une tape dans le dos de son fils aîné et lui dit :

- Bravo Fiston ! Quand à toi, Gid, je t'interdis d'interrompre ta mère quand elle parle, c'est compris ?

Il se tourna à nouveau vers son autre fils.

- Je savais que tu allais être admis Arthur, le contraire aurait été aussi improbable que d'apprendre que Malefoy est devenu membre de l'ordre du Phénix.

- C'est qui Malefoy ? demanda Gideon.

- Un ennemi de papa et maman qui est devenu mangemort. Lui répondit son frère.

- Exactement. Approuva sa mère

- C'est quoi un mangemort ?

- Un « ami » de Tu sais-qui.

- Volde… ?

- Chut, lui implora son père

- Mais pourquoi on ne peut pas dire son nom. Tonton Harry le fait bien, lui.

- Parce que c'est ainsi, on t'expliquera ça plus tard. Lui répliqua Hermione d'un ton patient.

- C'était comment quand vous avez reçu vos lettres ? Questionna Gideon à ses parents.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit d'Arthur et prit son fils cadet sur ses genoux tandis que Ron s'installait entre son fils aîné et sa femme. Comme souvent, la séance des questions de Gideon pouvait durer des heures alors autant être confortablement installé.

- Oh, tu sais, je n'étais pas le premier de mes frères à la recevoir ; toute ma fratrie l'avait déjà acquise. Alors, le jour où je l'ai obtenue, je l'ai de suite reconnue. Néanmoins, j'étais fier, moi aussi d'aller à Poudlard. Répondit Ron à la question de son fils.

- Et toi maman ? demanda Arthur.

- Personnellement, j'avais toujours été considérée comme étrange depuis que j'avais involontairement transformé les oreilles d'un élève de ma classe de maternelle en oreilles de lapin parce qu'il m'avait insultée. Le jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était un canular.

- C'est quoi un canular maman ? Questionna Gideon.

- Une blague. Donc, je n'y ai pas répondu. Voyant que je recevais de nouvelles lettres, j'ai pris le risque d'y répondre. Un mois plus tard, un vieil homme à la barbe blanche, au long nez et aux lunettes en demi lune est venu me rendre visite. Il m'a expliqué que j'étais une sorcière mais que mes parents étaient des moldus. Il m'a dit que je pouvais aller chercher mes fournitures au chemin de traverse, à Londres.

- Et après, que s'est-il passé ?

Arthur avait entendu le récit de la rentrée de ses parents à Poudlard si souvent qu'il le connaissait par cœur mais l'entendre en se disant qu'il serait le prochain de la famille à aller à Poudlard lui procurait une immense fierté.

- Apres, je me suis rendue au chemin de traverse. C'est là ou j'ai aperçu votre père pour la première fois mais je crois qu'il ne m'a pas vue. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir l'émotion que j'ai ressentie en le revoyant dans le Poudlard Express à la rentrée.

- Ensuite, Harry et moi étions dans le même compartiment. Je lui expliquais ce que je savais de la magie car lui-même avait été élevé dans une famille moldue et ne savait donc rien de notre monde. Je lui montrais un sort qui était sensé colorer Croutard, c'était mon rat à l'époque en jaune, quand une petite fille brune est entrée dans notre compartiment. Continua Ron.

- Quand j'ai rencontré votre oncle et votre père, j'ai de suite su que la relation que j'éprouvais à l'égard de ces deux garçons était différente : J'aimais Harry comme un ami, jamais il ne me serait venu à l'idée de l'embrasser, par exemple. Tandis qu'avec votre père, j'ai ressentis un sentiment plus fort, beaucoup plus fort que pour Harry. J'ai compris que c'était de l'amour bien plus tardivement. Plus tard dans l'année, nous étions l'un à côté de l'autre pour un cours d'enchantements. Nous devions apprendre à faire léviter une plume. Pendant cette leçon, je lui ai donné des conseils pour réussir ce sort. Je pensais qu'ainsi nous pourrions devenir amis mais je me trompais : après le cours, je l'entendit me traiter de « cauchemar » et dire qu'il était normal que je n'aie aucun ami.

Ce jour-là, c'était le jour d'Halloween, j'étais attristée d'avoir été insultée et je me suis réfugiée dans les toilettes des filles où j'ai pleuré pendant des heures.

- C'est à ce moment-là que vous avez combattu le troll, toi et Harry ? demanda Arthur à son père.

- Comme votre mère vous l'a dit, elle était partie pleurer à cause d'une réflexion que je n'aurais jamais du dire quand le professeur Quirell, notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, a laissé entrer un troll à Poudlard pour créer une diversion. Or ce dernier se dirigeait justement vers l'endroit où Hermione pleurait. Harry et moi avons donc été prévenir votre mère de la présence du troll mais quand nous sommes arrivé, il se trouvait dans les toilettes en compagnie d'Hermione et Harry et moi, enfin surtout moi, l'avons secourue. Bizarrement, c'est pendant ce mouvement de panique que j'ai enfin réussi à maîtriser le sort de lévitation qui a sauvé votre mère. Je pense que c'est ce jour là qu'Hermione a fait perdre des points à notre maison, Gryffondor en l'occurrence, pour la première fois. Depuis cet évènement, Harry, votre mère et moi sommes devenus un trio inséparable.

- L'année suivante, pendant qu'Harry suivait son entraînement de Quidditch, Drago Malefoy, un Serpentard de notre année, m'avait traitée d'une insulte grossière qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas répéter…

- Sang-de-bourbe ? Demanda Gideon.

- Comment tu connais ce mot-là, toi ?

- C'est un garçon de mon école qui m'a traité de : « fils de sang de bourbe » mais la maîtresse n'a rien dit parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire.

- Il n'a quand même pas osé dire ça ? Comment s'appelle-t-il, celui-là, que j'aille le trouver ?

- Tim Mafoy, je crois.

- Tim Malefoy, le fils de Drago ? Pourtant, il ne parle jamais de son enfant. Connaissant les Malefoy, Drago doit promener partout son fils en ventant ses origines de « sang pur ». Je vois déjà le fils de Malefoy, dès qu'il aura 17 ans, il sera Mangemort, comme ses ancêtres et quand il sera à Poudlard, il finira à Serpentard. Je trouve bizarre que son père n'en ait pas fait la moindre allusion. Tu sais pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est parce que c'est un cracmol. Répliqua Arthur. Ginny me l'a dit. C'est elle qui s'occupe de répertorier les futurs élèves de Poudlard. Or il n'apparaît pas sur la liste alors qu'il vient de fêter son 11ème anniversaire.

- Alors, ça je ne l'aurait jamais cru : Malefoy, avoir un fils cracmol alors que lui-même à osé te traiter de cette odieuse injure, Hermy. Dit Ron à sa femme.

- C'est vrai moi non plus je ne l'aurais jamais envisagé, donc je disais que Malefoy m'avait traité de cette injure que je vous interdis de répéter, compris ? Alors, de suite après, votre père m'a défendue en jetant à Malefoy un sortilège qui était sensé lui faire cracher des limaces. C'était très courageux, de la part de votre père de faire ça, mes enfants mais malheureusement pour votre père, sa baguette était défaillante et le sort s'est retourné contre lui.

- Merci du compliment Hermione. Un jour de Mai, votre mère n'a pas assisté au match contre les Poufsouffle car elle était, comme souvent, à la bibliothèque. Ne la voyant toujours pas venir, je commençais à m'inquiéter quand Harry et Mc Gonagall, la professeur de métamorphose, sont arrivés vers la tribune où je me trouvais. Autour de moi, des rumeurs circulaient : apparemment, le match avait été annulé, j'entendais également parler d'une « nouvelle agression ». A cette époque, les enfants de moldus étaient pétrifiés par un serpent géant, ma sœur ayant même été envoyée dans la chambre des secrets qui était une salle voûtée sous le château. Quand je suis arrivée à l'infirmerie, j'ai vu que la nouvelle victime du basilic n'était autre que votre mère. Vous n'imaginez pas le sentiment que j'ai ressentit à ce moment-là. C'était comme si on avait enlevé une partie de moi. Chaque action que j'exécutais, chaque lieu où j'allais, me faisait penser à ma chère Hermione, qui était immobile sur son lit d'infirmerie.

Heureusement, notre professeur de botanique et l'infirmière de Poudlard ont réussi à guérir les victimes du basilic. Vous n'avez pas idée de la joie qui s'est emparée de moi en sachant votre mère saine et sauve et surtout l'envie que j'avais de l'étreindre quand je l'ai vue arriver dans la Grande salle, ses cheveux flottants derrière elle, tels une bannière.

- L'année d'après, tu as acheté un fléreur pour ton anniversaire et papa et toi vous disputiez car il croyait que ton chat en voulait à son rat. Tonton Harry nous a raconté que certains élèves de Gryffondor se plaignaient des nuisances sonores qu'occasionnaient vos nombreuses querelles. Raconta Arthur.

- Absolument. Et le jour où j'ai étreins ton père dans mes bras, il semblait gêné et s'y prenait d'une façon s'y pathétique qu'il en était adorable. Dit Hermione

- Et en 4ème année tu as rencontré le célèbre Viktor Krum, le joueur bulgare dont j'ai le poster dans ma chambre. C'est le meilleur attrapeur…après tonton Harry bien sur. Lui répondit Gideon.

- Oui, cette année-là, un bal était organisé pour Noël et j'avais espéré que votre père m'inviterait. J'avais alors repoussé les invitation de Viktor Krum, qui venait à la bibliothèque pour me regarder étudier. Environ une semaine avant le bal, j'ai proposé à Viktor de l'inviter à ce bal. Le même jour, Neville, un ami de notre année, m'a proposé de l'accompagner. Quand Ron a appris que Neville m'avait demandé, il s'est enfin rendu compte que j'étais une fille. Il m'a alors supplié de l'escorter mais j'étais déjà prise. Depuis lors il n'a pas arrêté de me demander avec qui j'allais au bal. Au moment où il a vu que ce n'était ni plus ni moins que son joueur de Quidditch fétiche, il a piqué une crise de jalousie à faire trembler tout Poudlard. De rage ce jour-là, j'ai embrassé Viktor et croyez-moi, je l'ai regretté en voyant les répercutions que ça a eu sur ma relation avec Ron deux ans plus tard. Pendant tout le reste de l'année, nos rapports sont restés un petit peu plus distants qu'auparavant et dès que le mot Viktor revenait dans la conversation, nous recommencions à nous disputer.

Hermione se leva et alla coucher Gideon dans sa chambre car celui-ci s'était endormi en écoutant l'histoire de la rencontre de ses parents. Pendant ce temps, Arthur demanda à son père :

- Tu crois que maman s'est rendue en Bulgarie pendant les vacances, comme le lui avait suggéré Viktor ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, parce que, en apprenant que ce, excuse moi l'expression, « crétin grognon » l'avait invitée, j'ai demandé à ta grand-mère Molly, si exceptionnellement, nous ne pourrions pas inviter Hermione quelques jours avant Harry. J'avais élaboré cette stratégie avec l'aide de Ginny pour avoir mon adorable Hermione à moi tout seul avant l'arrivée d'Harry mais surtout pour être sur qu'elle n'aille pas en Bulgarie.

- Et ton plan avait fonctionné à merveille, mon petit Ronnie, je n'y ai pas été. Grâce à toi, j'avais une excuse parfaite pour refuser son invitation. Il faut reconnaître que Viktor avait des soupçons, il a commencé à m'écrire des lettres pour me demander si je considérais notre relation comme sérieuse. Je lui ai répondu que c'était fini entre nous. Nous avons néanmoins continué à correspondre. Je continuais à écrire à Viktor uniquement pour rendre Ron jaloux et ça marchait merveilleusement bien, d'ailleurs. Répondit Hermione qui était revenue après avoir été coucher son fils cadet et s'était assise à côté de son mari, en prenant la main de celui-ci.

- L'année de notre 5ème année, Hermy et moi sommes devenus beaucoup plus proches. Etant préfets tout les deux, nous passions d'avantage de temps ensemble. J'étais extrêmement possessif avec Hermione et il m'arrivait parfois, même si je ne le montrais pas, d'être jaloux de Harry. Le jour où j'ai joué mon premier match de Quidditch, j'étais si désespéré par mes médiocres performances qu'Hermione m'a embrassé sur la joue, pour me donner du courage. J'ai cru que je venais de quitter le sol et de m'élever vers le ciel au contact de ses douces lèvres. A Noël, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus me contenter d'offrir simplement un sac de friandises à votre mère, surtout maintenant que j'avais réalisé qu'elle était une fille. Il lui fallait un cadeau plus « féminin ». J'ai demandé conseil à la seule Weasley de la famille, ma sœur, et elle m'a conseillé un parfum. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui a été chercher je ne sais où un livre de fabrication de parfums. Ce parfum nous a pris un temps fou : nous avions besoin d'ingrédients tels qu'un de mes cheveux, de l'herbe fraîchement coupée et même un morceau de parchemin neuf.

- J'ai adoré ce parfum à tel point que j'en mettais tous les jours depuis ce Noël-là. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai réalisé que ma vie sans Ron ne valait même plus la peine d'être vécue. Ron était l'homme de ma vie et aucun Krum ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville. L'année de notre 5ème année, Ton père et moi nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés et nous avons beaucoup parlé quand nous étions tous deux à l'infirmerie en fin d'année.

Quand nous étions en 6ème année, Ronald m'avait invité chez lui pendant les vacances et m'a même proposé de faire un tour sur son balai. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai fait du Quidditch et je dois te dire que je n'étais pas brillante dans ce sport.

- Cette année-là, Ginny m'avait dit qu'Hermignonne avais embrassé Viktor Krum, alors mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, il fallait que je me venge et cette vengeance s'appelait Lavande Brown.

- La gourgandine qui tient le bar des 3 balais à Pré-au-Lard, papa ?

- Oui, c'est elle. Je suis sortie avec elle pour rendre votre mère jalouse. Seulement, des que je l'embrassais, je rêvais des lèvres sucrées d'Hermione, des que je lui caressait les cheveux lisses, je songeais aux doux cheveux bouclés de ta mère. Chaque fois qu'elle me parlait, j'entendais la voix mélodieuse d'Hermione. C'est à cet instant là que je me suis rendu compte qu'Hermione et moi étions fait pour être ensemble et que ce n'était surtout pas avec ce pot de colle de Lavande que je finirais mes jours.

Le jour ou j'ai été empoisonné, je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie en sentant des lèvres sur mon front. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était Lavande car Hermione ne me parlait plus depuis des mois, mais les lèvres que j'ai senties étaient douces et sucrée contrairement à celles de Lavande qui étaient constamment gercées. En me réveillant, j'ai vu le visage angoissé de ta mère à qui j'ai adressé mon plus beau sourire. Nous avons parlé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Jusqu'à ce que ma chère Hermione s'endorme presque dans mes bras, après quoi, elle a regagné a contre cœur sa chambre dans laquelle l'autre aimant, Lavande, je veux dire, ronflait bruyamment, paraissait-il. Justement, nous avons rompu Lavande et moi un peu plus tard dans l'année quand elle nous avait vu, Hermione et moi descendre de mon dortoir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu imaginer, elle seule le sait, mais le plus dur était fait. Apres cela, je prenais souvent un malin plaisir à montrer des signes d'affection à Hermione en présence de Lavande. En fin d'année, je pris même le courage de prendre celle qui deviendrait ma future femme dans mes bras et de la consoler pendant l'enterrement de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

- Je m'en rappelle comme d'hier, de ce triste jour. Les vacances suivantes, ton père m'avait invitée pendant les vacances d'été et il m'avait emmenée sous un saule de son jardin. Il m'a ensuite avoué ses sentiments et nous nous sommes enfin embrassé. Les sentiments que j'ai éprouvés à cet instant étaient bien plus forts que ce que je n'avais imaginé. Je ne ressentais plus cette frustration, de ne pas pouvoir lui avouer mes sentiments, que j'éprouvais depuis le moment que je connaissais ton père. Ce jour-là était celui du mariage de ton oncle Bill et ton grand-père testait une invention moldue que mon père lui avait offert, une caméra. Il avait même filmé notre premier baiser, tu te rappelles Ron ?

- Comment pourrais-je oublier ce moment si magique, ma chérie ? Ou celui de notre mariage, le jour où on s'est unis pour le restant de nos jours. Pour moi chaque jour passé avec toi, est un jour magnifique. Tu m'as donné ton amour, ainsi que deux enfants adorables. Que demander de plus ?

Et sans attendre, Hermione donna à son mari un baiser rempli de toute l'affection qu'elle avait.

A cet instant, Gideon entra et s'exclama tout fier : « J'ai retrouvé mon ours en peluche, c'était Pattenrond qui l'avait » en regardant d'un air étonné ses parents s'embrasser.

Le soir de cet heureux jour, une fête était organisée à Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule pour l'anniversaire d'Arthur. A cette soirée était invité les grands-parents maternels et paternels d'Arthur mais également, Ginny, Harry et leur filles : Nathalie et Lily, les nombreux frères de Ron, ainsi que les amis de la famille. A la grande réjouissance de Gideon mais au désespoir de son père, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch Viktor Krum était également invité.

Cinq mois et 4 jour après cette joyeuse fête, Arthur entrait à Poudlard où il faisait la connaissance d'une Gryffondor de son année qui devint sa meilleur amie, puis des années plus tard, sa petite amie. Ils devinrent tous deux préfets, elle pour Gryffondor, lui pour Serdaigle.

Le premier Septembre 2021, 1 mois et 17 jours après son 11ème anniversaire, Gideon entra lui aussi à Poudlard où il fut envoyé, tout comme ses parents, à Gryffondor. Il y rencontra sa future petite copine, une fille d'un an sa cadette, qui fréquentait la même équipe de Quidditch que lui. Lors de sa dernière année, il devint Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison.

Et ainsi les deux frères suivirent les traces de leurs parents en se disant que des années auparavant, une petite fille brune faisait remarquer à un grand rouquin qu'il avait une tache sur le nez.

-FIN-

_Avez-vous apprécié? J'espère que vous laisserez des reviews. Ca ne prend pas longtemps d'en écriremais ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir. Merci en tout cas d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic!_


End file.
